


A dream come true...

by Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222 (orphan_account)



Series: Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222
Summary: I really hope you guys like this... It is one of my dreams to meet them...
Series: Star Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596496
Kudos: 2





	1. Woe.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this... It is one of my dreams to meet them...

"Okay, guys," I say to Leia, Kat, and Bryhn. "The video's up."

"Oh, good. Let's just hope-" Kat starts.

"-that Daisy or Adam replies." Bryhn finishes.

"You two are really twins." Leia and I say.

"Same with you, two." Bryhn and Kat reply.

"I will have my phone on vibrate, so I will wake up when the replies come in." I say, and as if I called it, my phone starts vibrating off. the. hook.

"Damn!" Leia says.

"What are you waiting for?! Look at the replies!" Bryhn says.

I look and scream.

"What?" Everyone says.

"Daisy Ridley responded!!!!!"

"What?!" The girls scream.

I run to the stairs.

"Oh. My God. MOM!!!" I yelled.  
"What?" she yelled from the next room over.  
"Daisy Ridley responded on my Instagram... and followed me!!!!"  
"That's great... Which pic?"  
"Not pic, the lightsaber video we just posted..." I say. "The comment says from Daisy Ridley... '@LK1222_DarkSide, this is a good video, FaceTime us around tea time for more of our thoughts....'"

"That's great honey! It's almost tea time for them in about 15 minutes, you should totally call them!"

"Okay!"

I run back into the room.

"Alright, so we need to clean my room a bit so we can call them in 15 minutes or so. Kat your good at keeping track of time, can you keep track of the time?"

"Yeah, sure." Kat said typing on her phone.

"Bryhn, Leia, can you help put the shelves back in order?"

"Sure!"

I pick up all the laundry scattered along the floor, and once we're done we all relax and decide what I should do next.

"We have 2 minutes left, should we live stream?"

"Sure, I mean, people will be jealous, but hey, it's worth it."

I grab my phone and start a live stream.

"Hello! Welcome to my live stream! Today I am going to be calling the cast of Star Wars with Leiah, Bryhn, and Kat!"... "Yes, this is real @JacobeoStaggs"

"It's tea time!" Kat says.

"Lets call..."

I click on 'call with friend' and choose "Daisy Ridley"

"...Hello?"


	2. It it all just a lie?

"Hello?" A female voice says.  
"Hello," I start. "Are you Daisy, and is this okay that we're streaming?"  
"No, this isn't Daisy, and yes, it's okay."  
"Who is this?" Kat says.  
I hear in the background, "Where the hell is my phone?"  
"Adam has it."  
"What?! Adam Douglas Driver! Why do you have my phone?"  
"My stars, Lila," Bryhn says. "You were just pranked by Adam Driver."  
The girls all laugh at me, Adam uncovers the camera, and I blush. Then, Adam gets smacked on the back of the head by either a hand or a really hard pillow, he falls over. It's our turn to laugh, as he drops the phone, and Daisy picks it up.  
"Sorry, who are you?"  
"I'm Lila," I say my voice cracking. It wasn't her that responded, it was Adam being 'funny'.  
"Lila, give me the phone." Kat says. I do, go to my nook, and sob quietly.  
*Kat's Pov*  
Lila goes to her nook, tears pouring down her face.  
"I'm Kat, Lila's friend. You, or, rather Adam left a like on our lightsaber duel video, he said to FaceTime you, er- him. Just to give you background knowledge."  
"Yeah," Bryhn chimes in. "Leia, will you go see if your twin's okay?"  
"Sure."  
She walks off.  
"Okay, what do you mean, 'Okay'?" Adam asks.  
"Well, this was her one chance to be 'noticed' by... really, anyone."  
"Oh, wow, I fell, like a bitch," Daisy starts. "Well, I will put you four in a group chat with Adam, and we can talk things over there."  
"I agree with Daisy. A group chat sounds nice."  
I end the stream and go get Lila.


	3. Group Chat and packing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group Chat

@DaisyRidley: Hey everyone, this is a chat, and I want to apologize for being a biatch.

Okay: @Leia_Organa

@AdamDriver: Are you girls okay?

@Kat'sOnTheLightSide: I'm okay. Has anyone seen Lila?

No: @Leia_Organa

I haven't. :@BryhnDaGansta

@Kat'sOnTheLightSide: That's not good.

Bruh! I'm sitting on the roof! I can literally see you 3!: @LK1222_DarkSide

@DaisyRidley: I talked to JJ, and he said you guys can have a part of the Star Wars role.

But, if you guys can, tomorrow at 2 PM your time, our private jet will come to pick you up.

What's your mum's insta? I can talk to her about this.

@LK1222_DarkSide: Mum's is @KrystalGem

Dad's is @Benjamin_Newman :@BryhnDaGangsta

@AdamDriver: Thanks girls, see you tomorrow.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Lila*

I climb in through the window and say; "How do you girls not know I was in the roof?"

"Because you're like a snake, quiet." Leia said.

"Hey girls, come down here." Mum's voice floats up the stairs.

We 4 walk downstairs and Ben was sitting next to mum.

"Are you girls ready?" asked Ben.

"Ready for what?" Kat asked.

"Ready to be in Star Wars!" Mum says.

"Bryhn, Kat, let's go pack, Gemma, we'll meet here at... 1:30? It's a 15-minute drive to the airport from here." Ben says.

"Alright, Ben." Mum says.

Leia and I go upstairs to our respective rooms and start packing. We eat dinner at 5:00 and I finish packing around 8:15. I read for the rest of the night, and Leia... I don't know what she did. I went to bed at 11:30.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's get this clear. Lila, Mum, Leia, Bryhn, and Kat's Instagram names ARE FAKE. DON"T WASTE YOUR TIME LOOKING FOR THEM!


	4. The Plane Ride

3rd Person

-*-*-*-*

Leia: "Oh-"

Bryhn: "My-"

Kat: "Stars-"

Leia: "Wake-"

Bryhn: "The-"

Kat: "Hell-"

Leia, Bryhn, Kat: "UP!"

\----------

Lila POV:

I wake with a start.

"What. Do. You. Want." I growl.

"Okay, we'll leave you here for the ride to Scottland." Leia retorts.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I yell, changing fast into my outfit: A crop-sweater, black leggings, and red high tops.

"Chill, we have 30 minutes..." Kat says.

We (Leia & I) double-check our bags and head downstairs.

"Ready?" Mum asks.

"Yes." We all say.

We all pack into the car and show up at the back of the private plane landing. After we arrive

we unload all of our stuff from the back of the car, and see a figure walking out towards us it's Adam.

“I'm Adam Driver," he offers a hand to mum, "are you, ready girls?”

“Yes.” we all say.

We bid our goodbyes and carry our bags up the plane loader and sit down on the chairs. After about 20 minutes the plane takes off. We could sit back and enjoy the ride. Leia is playing a distinct game of chess with Kat. bread is listening to your punk music I can hear it through her headphones. Me, on the other hand, being the boring, boring girl I am is reading the Webster's dictionary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BURGESS TWIN SUMMARY:
> 
> Leia was raised by her mom in Illinois. She was won in the divorce.  
> Lila was raised by her (now dead) father in London. She was left for her father in the divorce.
> 
> Lila has a British accent.  
> Leia has an American Accent.


	5. Arrival

Once we landed, we got off of the plane and a catty was there.  
"Hello, ladies! I'm Mr Samuel Kellerman, I will be taking you to your rooms."  
WE board the catty and drive for a while. Then we show up at these campers.  
"Your names will be on your camper, and I will be here to pick you up at quarter till 4, to take you to the tea room for a meet & greet. Enjoy."

I don't know what the others did, but I went to my camper and took a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
